Mac the raper
by McQueenfan95
Summary: My first sex filled story. Do wanna clop? Don't read. Contains Rape, incest, pedophilia sp? and bondage. May contain traces of drugs and alcohol. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

**Just a quick note, this story contains a lot of sex. Forced sex, underage sex, incest... Even a scene with Granny Smith. As well as alcohol, some drug use and bushels of violence. If this offends you, stop reading now. If stories like ****Cupcakes**** or ****Muffins**** offended you or made you feel sick, don't read this. Don't say I didn't warn you. Enjoy. **

_Prologue_

Somewhere outside of Fillydelphia, inside a small laboratory, a scientist, a green earth pony who was dressed in a lab coat and a pair of large goggles, was mixing together different substances, trying to create a new miracle drug.

"Ok" said the professor, "Let me just add a touch of this..."

He emptied a test tube full of dark blue liquid into the beaker. The resulting mixture turned neon green, then plum crazy purple, then bright orange, then sky blue.

He picked up an eye dropper and carefully took a couple of drops of the substance, then gave the very tiny dose to his male guinea pig.

The creature suddenly darted over to the female and began mating with her like there was no tomorrow.

"EUREKA!" the professor shouted, "I'VE DONE IT! The ultimate male libido booster!" I've got to get this to the CFDA!" (Celestial Food and Drug Administration)

He quickly wrote down the recipe, grabbed a large syringe with a needle on the end, sucked as much of the substance into the syringe, then capped the needle and put a sticker on the side that said, '**EXPEIMENTAL DRUG! DO NOT INJECT!**', then dropped it into the mailbox.

**Ok. Prologue done. I'll start cranking out the real chapters as soon as I can. Thanks for reading. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 1: The accident

**Before you start reading, know that from here in, this is a collab story between me and Gunslingers-White-Rose, AKA my girlfriend. ENJOY!**

_Chapter 1: The Accident_

The mail wagon was flying along, being pulled by two strong pegasi. Inside of the wagon, inside of one of the mailbags, sat the needle that was filled with the experimental drug.

Somehow, the sharp needle, combined with the semi rough travel, caused the needle to cut the bag open and slide out.

It slid out of the bag, across the floor and out through a hole.

Then it fell down...

Down...

Down...

Down...

...

Big Macintosh was wandering around the apple orchard, checking the crop for Fire blight, an invasive tree fungus that, if left unchecked, can spread like wildfire destroying everything in its path, making the trees look like they had been burned.

He looked closely at the branch of a red delicious tree, when he felt something sharp stab into his flank.

"EEEEEYEEEEEOOW!" he yelped. He whipped around to see what had stabbed him.

He was quite shocked to see a very large syringe sticking up from his ass with what felt like a very large needle attached to it.

He reached up and pulled the needle out of his butt, then saw a warning label written in bold print.

**EXPERIMENTAL DRUG! DO NOT INJECT!**

Big Mac checked the syringe to see that it was, in fact, empty.

His eyes widened at the sudden realization. Whatever was in the syringe was now in him!

Now, Big Mac is not known for being overly dramatic, boisterous, hell most ponies didn't even know he had an imagination! So as Big Mac imagined what it was that was now flowing inside him, his mind came up with possible, improbable and impossible outcomes.

He imagined himself growing another head, or turning another color. He imagined he would grow to monstrous sizes, or even explode! But soon, Big Mac calmed himself down, he needs to think rationally.

Maybe it was harmless? But the very idea was thrown aside; the label showed that whatever was inside was most likely dangerous.

And it was then that Big Macintosh started to feel... Quite peculiar... He began to feel a great warmth... slowly spreading throughout his body.

"Man, I'm horny all'o sudden." said Big Mac, tossing the needle away. "I wonder what AJ and her friends are up to..." And he started walking toward the farmhouse.

As Big Mac trotted towards the house, and for some reason, his mind seemed to go numb. For some ungodly reason, he turned and made his way to the barn.

There, throwing hay in the feed boxes for the goats, Apple Jack was doing her chores. She hummed a familiar tune as she worked.

Big Mac's rational thinking was now being hazed over with thoughts of perversion.

"Hey there, big brother!" Apple Jack greeted. She shot him a smile and went back to feeding the goats.

In return, Big Mac said nothing. How could he talk when watching this mare's nice, round, succulent flank?

Suddenly, he was rock hard. He couldn't take it anymore... He had to mount something... Without wasting a moment, he was on top of AJ in seconds flat.

"BIG MAC!" yelled AJ, shocked, "What are ya doin'? Get offa me!" That was when she felt his large cock press against her opening. "BIG MAC! DON'T! WE CAN'T! AH'M YER SISTER!"

That didn't stop him. He rammed forward, burying his cock deep in her pussy

Big Mac grunted. This pussy felt amazing! He quickly started thrusting as fast and hard as possible. Not really paying attention to the not so wet pussy he was pounding.

Apple Jack screamed, why was Big Mac doing this? Her pussy felt like it was on fire!

"B-big Mac... P-please... S-stop... I-it hurts..." She whimpered as his relentless thrusting continued. She should feel sick to her stomach at this.

But for some reason, she liked it... A lot...

As her brother continued to pound into her, Apple Jack's mind numbed and made her pussy drench itself.

She then screamed out a climax that nearly made her collapse.

Big Mac yanked his cock out of AJ and blew one of his largest loads allover her flank, but he was still horny...

Just then, Granny Smith waddled into the barn. "What's all the ruckus?" she asked, pushing her walker.

Big Mac grabbed her and mounted her, not caring that she was more than 4 times his age, or that she was his grandma.

"Get offa me!" she yelped, "you're gonna break mah hip!" That was when she felt his large Stallion hood press against her outer lips. "NO! YOU CAN'T!" she screamed. Mostly, she was terrified of his large size, and the fact that it had been close to twenty years since her old snatch had seen any action.

Big Mac grabbed her graying mane, growled, "I didn't ask for your permission." And he rammed his cock into her, fucking her with the same style and speed he had used on Applejack.

Big Mac pounded into his Granny, not caring that he was crushing her small, frail body under his weight.

Granny wailed, "Boy git offa' me! My hip is breakin'!" Big Mac laughed and started to thrust faster and harder.

"Your resistance is only makin' mah penis harder!" he growled

Granny couldn't handle it anymore! She exploded as her liquid love escaped her old body. Big Mac, without caring in the least, shot his load up his granny's snatch, enjoying the fact that he just fucked his grandma!

Big Mac then released Granny. She fell to the floor, her leg at a strange angle... probably due to her now broken hip.

Big Mac looked over the two mares and smiled at his handy work. He then said, "Hate to leave you girls like this, but Ah got bigger fish ta fry." And he left AJ and Granny lying next to each other, gasping for breath...


End file.
